During business meetings different employee or business related data are topics of discussion. For example, one part of a business meeting may involve discussion of confidential, employee specific data between human resource business partners (HRBP) and line managers for the reason of finding/defining new top talents or promoting high performers, in a tablet type of application such as a human resources type of application, the user can flick through employee profile elements—which, in that case have the look and feel of a realistic folder—very quickly to compare them on a user interface (UI) stack in a main content area on a right side of a display. In a case where two meeting participants have different access rights it can be a problem to have multiple data sheets displayed one after another without security and having the probability of revealing confidential content by accident.
For instance, if the HRBP has added two employee data sheets on the content area, and only the first employee is one of the manager's team members, while the second employee is not, the manager does not have rights to access or read the data of the second employee. However, the HRBP does not want to close this profile by tapping the x-button on the upper left of the folder because it was took some time to look up the correct employee from the navigation panel and add it to the display area. Also, the HRBP needs to have it opened in order to remember the name and organizational unit to discuss the person in general. When sitting in front of a tablet computer, or perhaps a projected image of the screen on the tablet or other type of computer, it is desired to give both participants the option to look at the displayed information, in contrast to a smart phone, which is more a personal device. The tablet computer seems to have become a small projector used for presentations/meetings with fewer participants.
Under these circumstances it can be a major problem for the HRBP to not knowing how to hide confidential content like compensation history or work experience instantly without closing the profile entirely. It could even be a reason for the client not buying the app because of legal issues that might arise using it.